A Candle
by reb
Summary: The war is over and only a handful are alive, but they have been captured. Is Endymion alive? Will he meet Serenity at their *spot* (From Serenity's POV)


  
I don't own sailor moon I never have, I never will. It's not like I'm going to bump into Naoko and she's going to just decide to give it to me. That's not going to happen.   
  
-----------------------------   
A Candle   
Rebekah-chan   
v-babe852@juno.com   
-----------------------------   
  
Four days.   
  
The war had been over for four days and we had lost.   
  
I knew that it was no use for me to be sitting on this cliff looking every so often at the little cabin down beneath. Yet, I was looking for something that wasn't there. A candle. A small flickering candle. The candle would tell me he was there, like it had done so many times before, there had been so many wars. The candle, the signal, would not appear this time, but that wouldn't stop me from looking. Only a handful had survived and they had been captured. He just wouldn't come this time. A part of me refused to believe this and wouldn't stop hoping that he would come.   
  
I stood up. There was no possible way that I could go on thinking like this and not go insane. Looking around me, I took in the view. Before, I never bothered looking around at what surrounded our meeting place. He always beat me here. I was glad he would too. It caused that much less worring on my part. 'Stop!' I was going to try to forget him for a few minutes.   
  
Flowers surrounded me. The colors so beautiful. Yellow, red, orange and so many others. Under the cliff was a small lake. My home, the moon, reflected in its peaceful water like a mirror. The night air blew ever so slightly, yet it still made small waves that looked more like ripples. I pulled my arms around me tightly not just from the slight chill in the air but also to comfort me from the flood of memories in my head. On the side of the lake farthest away from the cliff that I was on was a cabin.   
  
Not just any cabin, OUR cabin.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Endymion!" Serenity giggled. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Stop squirming. How do you expect me to blindfold you when you are constantly wiggling about?" Endymion laughed back. Serenity stopped moving.   
  
"Thank you, now I can finally put this on you. I plan on taking you somewhere, that is if I can get this to work right." Serenity burst out laughing. "Don't you know how to blindfold someone?"   
  
"Blindfolding hasn't been my strong point. I never had to blindfold someone before. I was always the one getting blindfolded. Don't worry I got it." Endymion led Serenity out to his horse and started off for their destination. They had been riding for about a hour and a half before Endymion announced that they had reached their destination.   
  
Serenity gasped at the site of a small log cabin in front of lake. The cabin was small, only one story. Its door was centered in the front of the cabin with one giant window to the right of it. Endymion took Serenity's hand and pulled her towards the door of cabin. "Lets go in."   
  
The cabin was completely empty except for a bed in the back corner and a table right in front of the window by the door. A candle on a very simple candle holder was on the table. The window by the door was the only one.   
  
"It's so plain, yet so nice." Serenity whispered. Endymion pulled Serenity to him enjoying having her right next to him.   
  
"I'm glad you like it." Endymion whispered softy. He maneuvered Serenity in his arms so that he could look in to her pure blue eyes. "You know as well as I do that a war is coming and I will be out at the front leading the soldiers. Three days after the war is over I want you to go up onto the cliff and look down on this cabin. If there is a candle in the window come down into the cabin, but if there isn't wait up on the cliff til the candle is there. When the candle is there it means that I am there, and I'll always be there." Serenity nodded.   
  
"I'll always be there too."   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
Using up more energy than I thought it would take I pulled my gaze from the small cabin. I flopped down on my back to make sure that the cabin was out of my view. Out of the corner of my eye I saw bright red flower that seemed to stick out from all of the others, it reminded me of something. Blood. The flower was the color of blood. A blood red flower. Blood is death. Not being able to stand the color of that flower I got up, yanked it out of the ground and through it over the cliff.   
  
The instant that I got rid of the flower I regretted it. Why I didn't know all I knew was I did. There was no way that I could get that flower back. The only way would be for me to jump off the cliff to the rocks below and that would surely bring my death.   
  
My death.   
  
There was a way to end the ache in my heart. I could jump the cliff and never have to suffer the life of a woman without the only one she ever loved. I would be with him in the after world. I would not be alone.   
  
I wanted to jump yet there seemed to be something that prevented me from going through with it. Racking my brain trying to come up with some reason that I should stay in this life, the only thing that came to mind was my duty as the princess of the moon to rule the moon once my mother died. In order to do that there would need to be a heir to the throne after I died, but I refused to have children with anyone besides him.   
  
He was gone so I might as well be gone too.   
  
I prepared myself for the jump it would be a quick fall then it would be all over. No more pain, no more suffering. I took a step towards the cliff and then another one. The air seemed harder to breathe than normal and a part of me was pleading to stay and not jump that he was alive and I would see him again. Pushing all hopes and doubts aside I started to take my final step. A tune behind me hit my ears and I stopped moving and just listened to it's sweet melody.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
Serenity was looking around the garden from her balcony. She knew that Endymion should be here soon, but she never could tell how fast he could get past the guards. If only there was a way she could tell if he was near her. Suddenly Serenity felt a light weight on her hands. Looking down she saw a rose. She turned towards her room and saw him in the shadows.   
  
"Endymion!" Serenity cried as loudly as she dared. With her arms stretched out Serenity ran to the prince and engulfed him in a hug.   
  
"I've missed you." Endymion whispered fiercely into Serenity's hair. "I cannot stay long. I believe the guards might have caught sight of me." Serenity tensed. She knew the consequences of their actions. She would have a guard watching her constantly. Then there would be no possible way to see each other.   
  
"Why can't our kingdoms get along with each other? Why must our love be forbidden?" cried Serenity. Endymion pulled Serenity even closer.   
  
"Don't worry my princess. I promise to be more careful plus I have something for you." Serenity looked up at him curiously. Endymion almost laughed at her, she always let her curiosity get the better of her. She was so cute and wonderful that was why he loved so. Endymion pulled out a star locket. The moment he pulled it out the locket opened and started playing a beautiful tune.   
  
"I love it." Serenity gasped at its amazing craftsmanship.   
  
"I'm glad you like it. Whenever we are near each other the locket will open up and start playing. That way you can know when I am nearby." Endymion explained.   
  
"I love it." Serenity said again still amazed by its brilliance. "I love it just like I love you."   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
A silent tear rolled down my face followed by many more. Why they are there I don't know. Fate is being cruel is this real or is this some foolish trick that my mind came up with not wanting to let go. It was real. He would keep his promises dead or alive.   
  
...dead or alive.   
  
Dead.   
  
Shutting my eyes, still not bothering to wipe away the tears that continued to flow, I fell to my knees trying to feel his spirit. Hearing the locket in the back of my mind I tried to feel his presence. That sent of roses. Minutes passed the locket continued to play confirming his presence near by.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Nothing came.   
  
...dead or alive.   
  
...or alive.   
  
Alive.   
  
There was one possible hope. One very slim chance. He could be alive. He could have made it and be in the cabin. That couldn't happen though, I don't have good luck.   
  
'Please let the locket be true.'   
  
I turned my head toward the direction of the cabin, not daring to open my eyes. Trusting the locket I slowing opened my eyes squinting out to see if my wish would be confirmed or shattered. A small light caught my eye. Looking closely I could tell that it was the candle.   
  
The sign.   
  
He was here or at least it should it should be him. For all I knew it could be some stranger that was seeking shelter.   
  
*you can know when I am nearby*   
  
I climbed down the cliff at a slow pace not wanting to be disappointed. My heart sped up as I neared the cabin. 'Let it be him.' The candle in the window seemed to be brighter than it had previous times. Praying that it really was Endymion in the cabin and using all my courage I took the door knob and slowly opened the door. The door made a eerie creek as it opened in what seemed liked slow motion. Cautiously entering I called out "Endymion?"   
  
-----------------------------------------   
Ha ha it's DONE! I really want feedback! Please! Send me feedback. I beg of you!! My email addy is at the top so scroll up there and send me feedback. Please. and for you lazy people: v-babe852@juno.com


End file.
